


Warm Your Heart

by fistitout



Series: Hold Me Close (Cuddles Prompts) [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cuddles, Cuddles prompt, F/M, in front of the fireplace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 06:17:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11777214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fistitout/pseuds/fistitout
Summary: The-word-weaver-of-the-faeries: In front of the fireplace, Percy and Annabeth please! :)





	Warm Your Heart

“All flights out of New York have been grounded until further notice.”

I groaned, looking up as the ‘Departures’ screen changed. _JupiterAirlines: 1877 7:30pm; San Francisco A14: **Cancelled**._

By now, most of the hotels and motels would be packed. Most people would be stuck in the airport, and I was not going to be one of them. I shouldered my bag, pushing my way through the thick crowds and out through the security gate. Through the clear, glass walls, I could see the snow coming down in sheets.

It wasn't necessarily the snow in New York that grounded all the flights. There were snow storms in Connecticut and New Jersey, as well as Pennsylvania. We were bordering a snow storm ourselves. I frowned, pulling my phone out of my pocket. Quickly, I dialed the one person I knew was left in New York, and close by, just about twenty minutes away.

“Hello?” a gruff, tired voice answered.

“Percy,” I said with relief. “I need you right now.”

Okay, that was not the right phrasing.

It sounded like Percy had choked. “What?”

“I mean…I need help.” I clarified. “I'm still in New York.”

“I thought you were going home?” Percy asked.

“Well, Mother Nature had other plans.”

I could hear Percy's breathy laugh, followed by his district groan as he was getting up. “What's up?”

“Would you—and your mom and Paul and Estelle—mind if I stayed?...with you guys, I mean.” I asked nervously.

"Of course she can stay!” I heard his mother, Sally, yell from far off. I laughed, because of course Mrs. Blofis would be this way.

“Mom!” Percy whined. “Where are you, Beth?”

“I'm still at JFK. But it's snowing, you know. Really hard.”

"Yeah yeah," Percy said offhandedly. “I'll be there in twenty minutes. Maybe less. We'll see.”

“Don't speed,” I warned.

I could practically hear him smirked. “We’ll see.”

(oOo)

**Seaweed Brain: I'm outside.**

**Seaweed Brain: Section 6, I think.**

**Seaweed Brain: There's a sign for a McDonald's close by.**

**Seaweed Brain: I'm bored, hurry up.**

“Jesus fuck,” I muttered.

I pushed open the doors, stepping out into the bitter cold. I began walking, quick as possible, feeling my phone vibrating more in my pocket. Percy's blue, old Camry was parked almost a hundred yards from the exit. I climbed in through the passenger seat, tossing my bag in the back. Percy glanced up as I closed the door, before leaning over and giving him a quick kiss.

“You are the literal best, Percy,” I said with a smile.

“So I've been told,” he shrugged, starting up the car. “Now, let’s beat this fucking storm.”

(oOo)

Percy and his family were spending their winter vacation in a cabin on Atlantic Beach, different from their usual cabin on Montauk. And thank god, too. If they had been that far, I would most likely be stranded at JFK still. By the time we arrived, the snow was coming down harder and faster. Any longer and we'd have been stranded on the road.

The entire cabin was warm and toasty, like a fresh drink of hot chocolate. Sally Blofis was in the kitchen, her husband and daughter sitting in front of the fireplace. “We’re back!” Percy called.

Percy's sister, Estelle, shot up, running over and tackling me in a hug. “Nanabeth!” Estelle shouted in a bubbly voice.

I laughed, hugging her back. “Hey Estelle, how's it been?”

“I thought—Percy said you were going to Californa-na.” Estelle said.

“I was,” I said. “But I can't go in the snow.”

“Estelle, let Annabeth go,” Percy said. “It was freezing out there. Give her time to warm up. Go back to your dad.”

“But—“

“Estelle,” Percy said in a stern voice.

The seven year-old frowned, but didn't say a word, slinking back to the living room. I began to discard my winter clothing, handing them up on the rack. Percy leaned down and pecked my lips, grabbing my backpack.

“I'm gonna go put this in my room,” he said. “Make yourself comfortable.”

I nodded, watching him walk off down the hall. I sighed, heading into the kitchen to visit Sally. Immediately, when I stepped in, Sally was in front of me, her motherly smile on her face and two mugs in her hand.

“I was wondering when he would leave,” Sally said.

I smiled, taking her offer of hot chocolate. “I hope I'm not intruding on your Christmas,” I apologized.

“Annabeth, you are part of my family,” Sally assured. “I love having you here. I just wish Percy would man up and propose, cause I need another daughter in my life.”

I blushed, sipping the hot chocolate slowly. “Mrs. Blofis, I'm actually really happy you guys were here.”

“What have I said?”

“Call you Sally.”

We continued talking, before Percy came back out, stealing me away and back to the living room. Paul, Percy's stepfather, was asleep on the couch, Estelle encased in his arms as he snored lightly. Estelle herself was drowsily watching Christmas cartoons.

I sat on the floor, leaning my back against the couch as Percy disappeared, yet again. He came back a second later, a thick blanket in his arms. He plopped down next to me, scotching closer to me.

“No, get away,” I frowned.

Instead of listening, he wrapped me in his blanket hug, wrapping his arms and legs around me. I gave up on my charade of being angry, melting into Percy's touch. About twenty minutes later, Sally came out, turning off the television. She picked up Estelle, carrying the sleeping child to the back room. She came out again, leading a sleepy Paul into the back room. Finally, she came back out. “You two will be fine out here?” Sally asked.

“We’re good, Mom,” Percy said.

“Put out the fire before you go to bed,” she reminded.

Percy nodded as Sally turned off the rest of the house lights, heading back into her room, leaving me and Percy in front of the fireplace.

“We should go to bed,” I suggested.

"Mhm," Percy mumbled in my ear.

He didn't move, though, and I didn't protest either. It wasn't terrible, being snuggled against Percy, in front of a fireplace. Percy's arms were crossed over my stomach, his fingers softly caressing my sides. We sat there in silence, the crackle of the fire being the only sounds. Our breaths were even; the rise and fall of his chest was enough to rock me to sleep.

 


End file.
